


Klanrarry

by FlounceChildren



Series: Klanrarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounceChildren/pseuds/FlounceChildren
Summary: Keith and Lance get sucked into a black hole transporting them to another dimension where Draco and Harry find them crash landing onto the grounds of Hogwarts.





	Klanrarry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eclipse to North America! I decided to celebrate today by posting chapter one of Klanrarry! If you haven't already, please read the Klanrarry Teaser. It is the introduction to the story and will help you understand a lot of things. Please enjoy!

Keith knew something was wrong as soon as he saw what the Black Lion was charging towards through space. He watched in amazement as Earth got bigger and more detailed. Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of home he barely had time to process the direction of which he was plummeting towards Earth.

 

As he fell faster and faster he realized that, no, he was not heading towards home, he was heading towards Europe. Actually he was crash landing in Europe. Everything grew large too fast for Keith to process because he didn't have enough time to yank up on the controls before smashing down into a large lake.

 

"Oh my g... Keith... arth!!"

 

Before Keith had a chance to respond the slam against the water had enough force to ram him against the control panel, instantly knocking him out.

  


"KEEEEEEEEEEEITH!!!!!!!!" Lance screamed as he was thrown through the black hole shortly following the Black Lion. Instantly he knew where he was and almost had a panic attack. He was following the Black Lion towards Earth.

 

 _Oh. My. Gosh! Home! Food! Family!_ Thoughts swarmed through his head, one after another like the violent flow of a rapid river. He could barely concentrate on maneuvering his Lion due to an overload of emotions. Thankfully Red had enough sense to follow Black and guide Lance semi safely towards Earth.

 

As they got closer and closer Lance finally found his voice and was able to exclaim, "Oh my god! Keith! Earth!! We're back on Earth!" before the Black Lion smashed into the surface of a huge lake.

 

Quickly Lance jerked on the controls in attempt to land Red safely. Instead of the smooth landing Lance had envisioned, Red came smashing down into the sand. Lance was just barely able to see the last visible part of the Black Lion before it disappeared into the depths of the lake. He jumped out of the pilot's seat and ordered Red to put up the camouflaged particle barrier as he dashed out her mouth to look for Keith. Red obeyed and put up the barrier just as Lance's shoes met the familiar feel of the sandy ground beneath him.

 

"KEITH!" Lance shouted towards the lake not thinking about anyone hearing him or the fact that Keith wouldn't be able to hear him through the deep water and the metal shell of his Lion.

 

Instinctively Lance ran to the water's edge and dived in. He had to get Keith out of Black before he ran out of oxygen. Pushing against the water in practices strokes Lance was able to reach the top of the Black Lion in just enough time to see her activate her particle barrier. He slipped underneath it and climbed into the Lion through her slightly opened mouth. He ripped open the the door to a room that instantly filled with air and got rid of all the water Lance had let in.

 

He kicked another closed door open and dashed to the pilot's room in search of Keith. Upon entering, his lungs noticed the little oxygen left in the air still filling the giant Lion. Quickly he dashed to the side of the pilot's chair only to see his friend draped across the control panel.

 

As gently as possible, Lance grabbed Keith by the waist and draped one of Keith's limp arms around his shoulder. Clutching tightly to him, Lance practically dragged Keith towards the exit. Before he was about to pull the both of them into the water, Lance checked to make sure that Keith still had his helmet on and that it would prevent most of the water from filling his mouth. Quickly Lance ran his hand through his sopping wet hair. _Why didn't I think to put my helmet on before diving into the water?_

 

Adjusting himself to get a better grip on Keith, he prepared for the hard swim ahead of him. Before he could stop to contemplate anything else, Lance threw Keith and himself into the dark waters that surrounded the Black Lion. Being able to only use one arm to swim proved itself difficult for Lance as he struggled to pull Keith upwards. Kicking violently with his legs he provided little to no acceleration upwards. Starting to panic, Lance thrashed his legs harder in attempt to move himself upwards.

 

Alerted to the presence of the two struggling boys by the violent thrashing, a few merpeople came to check out the scene before them. Upon seeing the visible distress on the struggling boy's face, the merpeople decided to help by pulling them up towards the surface of the lake. With the assistance of three merpeople Lance was able to break the surface of the lake only seconds before his breath had run out.

 

Gasping and coughing, Lance pushed himself to pull Keith out of the water and onto the sandy edge of the lake. When he semi successfully achieved his goal he flopped down on the sand next to Keith exhausted and out of breath. He lay there for a few quiet moments. It seemed a little too quiet with Lance being the only one making any noise from his heavy breathing.

 

 _Wait... OMG KEITH ISN'T BREATHING!!!_ Lance's brain panicked. Not knowing what to do he looked around for assistance. There was nothing there except an old castle and a giant tree that seemed to be moving in the wind. Lance searched his brain for answers on what he could do to help save Keith's life. _¡Ay dios mios! ¿Que voy a hacer?* CPR!!!_

 

Lance jumped into action. He positioned his hands above the center of Keith's chest and began pushing down as hard and fast as he could. After five pumps water had already begun spilling out of Keith's mouth. Lance did 30 pumps before stopping and starting mouth-to-mouth. He breathed twice before resuming the 30 pumps of CPR. At the end of three of these cycles, Keith began to cough up the water on his own.

 

(*Spanish Translation: _Oh my god! What am I going to do?)_

 

 

Upon recognizing Lance, Keith threw his arms around the other boy's neck and clung tightly to his friend. "Oh my god LANCE!!!!!! WE'RE BACK ON EARTH!!!!!" He screamed as his grip grew tighter and he pulled Lance's body flush against his own. He couldn't help himself, really, as he slowly closed the gap between their lips. After a few long moments Lance gently pushed Keith's shoulders back and broke their kiss.

 

"I... uh... Lance I'm... Oh God... I shouldn't have done that to you... I'm sorry." Keith stuttered feeling rejected.

 

Shocked, Lance blinked a few times. He looked at Keith for a few moments before slowly pulling him into a quick yet deep and meaningful kiss. "Now babe," he replied, "I wasn't rejecting you. I was about to tell you that you need to breathe. As much as I do love kissing you, I need you to stay alive for a little while longer. That way I have more opportunities to kiss you."

 

"'Babe'? I kiss you twice and I'm 'Babe' now?" Keith asked laughing.

 

Lance responded with a hurt look and slowly got to his feet. He looked around quickly and Keith noticed a look of concern on his face. Lance extended a hand towards Keith who gladly took it and let himself be pulled upwards. When both the boys were standing, Lance wrapped his arm tightly around Keith's Waist. _Why is Lance acting so weird? Does he know something I don't? Is he hiding something? What if...OH!_

 

\----------

 

Draco ran across the school grounds towards the lake. He HAD to see if the thing was in it. Not caring whether anyone saw him proved to be an excellent motivation to continue until he saw two figures in odd clothing staring at him from the side of the lake. He watched as the figure in red pointed to him and the figure in blue continued to look at him.

 

Draco stopped running and stood still. He stared at the figures and they stared back at him. _What are they? Humans? Aliens? Did they come from the thing in the lake? What are they wearing? Why are they here? Are they supposed to be a sign from the universe?_

 

Slowly Draco lifted his wand. He had no idea what weapons the two strangers possessed. "Expelliarmus!" he whispered and sent the spell flying towards the two figures. Before reaching them the spell stopped as if it had hit something. Figuring they used a countering spell, Draco unleashed three different disarming spells. Each one stopped before reaching the figures who were now staring at Draco with confused looks on their faces.

 

"MALFOY! What are you doing???? Why????"

 

 

Harry stared at Draco who had stopped running now and was staring at the two people who had come from that giant lion. He watched in amazement as Draco lifted his wand and sent four spells toward the people. Harry saw that before reaching them the spell hit a small blue square and disappeared. _It must be that forcefield protecting them. Wait... why can I see them but not that red lion thing?_

 

Harry watched each spell that Draco sent hit the forcefield and stop. He looked at the people and saw that the one in blue had no helmet and was obviously a boy. Looking at the red one, he couldn't tell if it was a human, alien, boy, or girl. He could only hope that the two of them were friendly. _But if Draco..._

 

"MALFOY! What are you doing???? Why????"Harry yelled at Draco while running towards him.

 

"Merlin, Potter! What are YOU doing? I'm trying to defend Hogwarts here, no thanks to you or anyone else!"

 

"Malfoy! What if you aggravate them? Have you even tried talking to them?"

 

"No Potter! Why would I do that? Disarm now, ask later!" Draco yelled throwing two more spells towards the two people.

 

"Guys! Stooooooop!" Yelled a voice unfamiliar to Harry. According to the look on Draco's face Harry could tell that he didn't know who it came from either.

 

Slowly and cautiously the two people approached Harry and Draco, who had moved closer to Harry in fear. Harry moved his arm to reach for his wand when he felt something tugging on the sleeve of his robe. It was Draco who had his hand wrapped tightly in the fabric of Harry's robe. He stared at Draco's odd behavior for a few moments before tugging his arm away.

 

Harry saw how the boy in blue noticed the behavior and made a quick unrecognizable face. When the two groups were five feet apart, they stopped moving and stared. The one in red took of their helmet revealing medium length black hair. Seeing this and the way the blue boy clung to the one in red made Harry think it was a girl. Harry opened his mouth to say something when the blue boy cut him off.

 

"HI! I'm Lance and this," he gestured towards the other person, "is Keith. We kinda crashed here and have no idea what to do."

 

"Uhhhhh... My name is Harry Potter and this is Hogwarts. Are you guys from space or did you try to apparate here? That would explain the crash. You can't apparate into Hogwarts, you know."

 

Draco had been silent until then when he lifted his wand and quickly disarmed the two **boys** as Harry noted when Lance had introduced them.

 

"Hey!" the one in red exclaimed as a knife flew from his belt to a few feet away from him. "What was that for? It's not like I would even be able to use that! Can't you tell I'm hurt?"

 

"I've got a spell for that. How did you get hurt? What did you do?" Harry asked as he threw a glare in Draco's direction before using a healing charm on ... Kevin? ... Kirk? ... Kieth??

 

"Thanks." Lance muttered as he shifted his weight to get a better grip on Keith.

 

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Draco finally spoke after glaring at each person individually and then as a whole. "I demand an explanation of this situation!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter One of Klanrarry! If you liked it please leave a Kudos and comment what you think! If you want me to update this fic every Monday please let me know! Have a great rest of your week!


End file.
